


Piano Is My Speciality

by Kawaii_Ruler12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Child Abuse, Depression, Divorced parents, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Heavy Angst, Humor, Konoha Twelve - Freeform, M/M, Night Terrors, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Ruler12/pseuds/Kawaii_Ruler12
Summary: A death leads to a new start.A new start leads to a repaired heart.You played the violin, oh so well.And I prayed to God to never let me escape your hell.





	Piano Is My Speciality

Konoha academy, from what He'd heard, it was like Heaven on Earth. Where children of the Rich and wealthy expressed their musical talent with others. He heard word on the streets that it was gorgeous as well; The porcelain walls, sparkling tiles, and glass pane windows made it look like a scene from a movie.

A really shitty movie.

Naruto had remembered his mother once told him, "Talent comes from the heart." And the more he thought about it, Did THIS school have any heart?  
Naruto figured it didn't. After all, It was filled to the brim with hundreds of spoiled rotten teenagers; who would probably humiliate ya if you hit a G note by mistake.

But, here Naruto was. Standing in front of the white gates of Konoha academy itself. The campus was littered with students, and he noticed they all seemed to be in, groups?

"Is this gonna be one of those Mean Girls things?"

Naruto tugged at the tie around his collar; loosing it up a tad. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Naruto was extremely nervous. You can't blame him, you would be nervous as well being thrown into a rich kids school after growing up on the streets most of your life.

Naruto just prayed that he didn't throw up anywhere. He was sure he would be expelled-

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hearing his name, Naruto turned to face a woman in her late twenties-mid thirties.  
Her face was round and soft, free of any blemishes. And her brown eyes held a warm look as she stared at Naruto. Her straight, jet black hair came right to her shoulders; framing her face. Full lips as well, with just a hint of color to them.

Coming out of his stubborn, Naruto nodded; confirming the women's question.

She smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Katō Shizune, and I'll be showing you around!"

Shizune extended a hand; probably expecting Naruto to shake it. He did so hesitantly, which earned him a smile in return.

"Now," Shizune began. "I'll be taking you to Lady~Tsunade. She'll be the one to assign you to your room and give you your schedule. Until then, I'll be explaining the rules."

"When you first enter Konoha academy, you get sorted into a group. Groups can have up to twelve students in each; no more, no less. Don't worry, we already have a group sorted out for you! You'll be the last to join, I hope you don't mind."

"Getting off that topic, we also have Recitals. Recitals are performances that student give at the end of each week; kinda like test. Oh! Which reminds me," Shizune turned her head to face Naruto. "What instrument do you play?"

"Piano."

The dark haired woman raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Oohhh, something to impress the ladies with?"

Naruto gave a deadpan stare, "ma'am, I'm gay."

"Thought so."

"Another thing I want to remind you about is our dress code. We allow some modifications so our students feel welcomed, but nothing too extreme-"

As if on cue, a girl (Naruto guessed she was a third year by her jacket) with ankle length, pastel blue hair walked past them. A tall girl with dark locks by her side.

Noticing the look the blond student was giving her, shizune gave a small chuckle. "Ok, some are extreme. But, it's all to make students feel like they can be theirselves while they stay here."

"Y'know," Naruto began, "From what I heard, I figured this school would be so uptight to where you couldn't even walk out of place. Let alone have blue hair."

Shizune let a smile slip across her face, "Well, you heard wrong."  
___________________________________

Coming to a stop, Naruto noticed how shizune looked almost nervous outside the carved door; biting her lip and running her hand down the pencil skirt around her hips. She couldn't stop hoping from one foot to the other, and Naruto got an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"So, Ya gotta crush, dattebayo?" 

Shizune let out a noise of embarrassment, the papers in her arm nearly falling out of her grasp. "W-What!?Oh no-no! Def-Definitely not!"

Naruto didn't look convinced, "And I'm against women's rights, you're fooling no one, ma'am."

The woman pushed a strain of hair behind her ear, her eyes downcast. "Is-is it that obvious?"

"Very." Naruto chuckled

Shizune let out a groan, throwing her head back. "あらいやだ"

Naruto gave a smirk, "if you want, I can get a date for you~"

A hollow laugh was his only response, "I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for first period and that Naruto and Shizune had been standing out there for too long.

Shizune let out a sigh, "Welp, I have to get going. Those violins won't play themselves."

"Lady~Tsunade should be in there, she'll be the one to give you your dorm number, your key, your class schedule, and the number to your groups practice room. Good luck!"

Naruto nodded, and watched as Shizune walked away. He was gonna get her that date, he promised that.   
Naruto turned towards the door and let out a shaky, his hand slowly raised to the doorknob and he hesitated on opening it.

"C'mon, Naruto. For mom and dad."

With that thought in mind, Naruto pulled the door opened and the sight he stumbled on surprised him.

The room was, cozy? Yeah, cozy. Tall bookshelves were lined up against the white walls and some books were scattered across the tiled floor. There was a large desk directly in the middle of the room, pens and paper littered the top of it. Large windows let sunlight rain in on the room, and Naruto thought fucking 'Magical' could describe it as well.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto."

The desk seat spun around, and the whiskered boy was met with-who he guessed was-Lady~Tsunade.

The woman had almond shaped, dark brown eyes and sharp features. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was pulled back into two loose ponytails. And her colored lips were set in a fine line with her bored expression.  
She was wearing a black, tight fitting blazer that was cut low enough to see the top of her sizable cleavage, and a long pencil skirt to match it. Overall, she was a pretty wo-Was that a diamond on her forehead?

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, dattebayo!" Naruto extended a hand, but was left with it in the air when Tsunade didn't take it.

Naruto humped, "Rude ass."

"Welcome, Naruto. I am Senju Tsunade, though you will refer to me as Lady~Tsunade." She gave Naruto a calculating look. "I expected more." 

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, "For mom and dad. For mom and dad."

"But," Tsunade sighed. "You'll have to do." 

Now," She began, "Here at Konoha Academy we don't tolerate misbehavior. One wrong move and you're out. I expect Shizune already told you about the groups and dress-code?"

Naruto nodded

"Good." She handed him a stack of papers, A key placed on top of them. "This is your class schedule and your dorm key; it's also the key to your groups music room. So, I suggest you not to lose it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Great," Tsunade waved a hand. "Now run along, you're already late."

"One last question, ma'am."

"Hmm?"

Naruto concealed a smirk, "What's your sexuality?"

Tsunade gave off a mock thinking pose, "Hmm, sorry for ya, kid. I play for the other team."

This time, Naruto didn't even try to conceal the large smirk on his face. "Oh, it's not for me."  
___________________________________

"Ah, Shit."

It all looked the same, the same walls, same windows, same floor. Heck, even the people didn't change! Naruto knew he was a good thirty minutes late for the meet up with his group. There had to be a room '8A6' around here somewhere! He couldn't ask for help, because that would be 'improper'. Maybe if he-

"Oof!"

"Woah! You alright, dude?"

Naruto groaned, opening his bleary eyes to come face to face with a boy with dark locks.  
He had messy brown hair and round eyes; it suited him. Pouty lips, sharp jawline and a fair-skinned complexion. What stood out most, though. Was the two red, fanged shaped tattoos on his each of his cheeks.

"Hey, earth to Captain.Whiskers, do you copy?"

Naruto shook his head, "huh? Y-Yeah, I'm good."

The dark haired boy gave a sigh of relief, "Thats good," he extended a hand. "I wasn't in the mood to pay Lawsuits today."

Chuckling, Naruto grabbed the hand and let himself be hoisted up. "Does this happen on a daily basis with you?"

The boy gave an exaggerated wink, "Only to the cuties!"

"The names Inuzuka Kiba, and you are?"

Naruto smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba's eye brows furrowed, "Uzumaki Naruto? I feel like I'm supposed to kn-"

He snapped his fingers in realization, "You're the new kid! You're with us!"

Naruto's eyebrows raised in shock, "I am?" 

"Yeah, Dude! Oh, I knew Lady~Tsunade said something about a new member to the group!" Kiba grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand. "C'mon, I gotta take you to the dorm."

Naruto struggled to keep up with Kiba's fast paced, the boy was like f-ing lightning! He looked around to notice the weird looks from the other students, and he felt heat rise up to his cheeks. Naruto coughed awkwardly, gaining Kiba's attention.

"So," Naruto drawled. "Tell me about the 'group'"

"There was eleven of us, but with you here it's twelve." Kiba slowed down and let go of Naruto's hand to continue walking. "We all get along pretty well, we're like family! A really dysfunctional family; dear god, we're messed up. None of us is straight either!"

"What?"

"Yep! We're all proud members of the LGBTQ community. Basically, we're gay pieces of shit that are real good with hands and can blow like bosses."

Naruto snickered, "Sounds Kinky."

Kiba smirked, "You have no idea."

"The walls are also pretty thin, so if you're gonna fuck someone let us know beforehand. We don't need anyone getting turned on before a recital."

"Being turned on is what makes it fun, though!" Naruto whined, pouting.

"In the bedroom: Yes. In front of your whole class: Maybe."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Maybe?"

"All depends on what you're into."  
___________________________________

They finally arrived at the dorm room, and Naruto could hear chatter and laughter from behind the door. He could feel his palms getting sweaty, and he swallowed thickly. You see, Naruto wasn't use to being around so many people in one place. Growing up on the streets, you learn to be a loner and fend for yourself; depending on nothing and nobody. 

Sensing his discomfort, Kiba threw his arm around Naruto's neck. "Hey man, there's no need to feel nervous, trust me."

Naruto took in a shaky breath, "Ok, I think I'm rea-"

*click!*

"Kiba! You dog-fucker, where have you been?! I thought you said you were gonna get some muffins; not take a trip to fucking Americ-who's that?"

The dorm door was swung open, and on the other side stood a girl holding a tequila bottle and a confused expression.  
She had long, thick platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail with bangs framing the right side of her heart-shaped, blemish free face. Her large eyes were a mixture of blue and green and held a twinkling look to them. And her full lips were pursed as she stared at the two boys outside the door.

Kiba chuckled at Naruto's wide eyed expression from the girls outburst, "Naruto, meet Yamanaka Ino. Ino, meet Uzumaki Naruto; our new dorm mate."

Ino's face immediately brightened, and her lips pulled back into a smile. "Well, what ya standing out here for? Come in!"  
___________________________________

"Guys! The new kid is here!"

Naruto's breath hitched as he took in the dorm; for it was amazing.  
When you first walked in, you could automatically see the sitting area. A White L shaped sofa was sat directly in front of a large flat screen; while multiple pillows and chairs were strewn across the place and gave it a homey feeling. Bookshelves and paintings lined up against the walls just added on to the effect.

To the left was the kitchen, and Naruto immediately noticed the large island with chairs surrounding it. Cabinets were filled with cups and plates, and cookie jars seemed to be almost everywhere. Two large windows let sunlight shine in on the kitchen and suddenly, Naruto was reminded of those breakfast scenes in movies that seemed impossible to achieve.

(He also noticed a hallway and figured it led to the rooms and hopefully a bathroom)

Naruto was brought out of his train of thought when he saw multiple people heading his way, and that nervousness was back full force.

He was about to scream before Kiba jumped in, separating the group and Naruto. "Guys, Guys. Calm down. He's new, so one at a time please."

"Oh! I'll introduce you!" Ino exclaimed before anyone had a chance to argue.

"First off, we have the Beautiful, Haruno Sakura!" Ino directed her hand in the direction of a girl with a heart-shaped face framed by light pink hair. Her almond-shaped emerald eyes holding a soft look. And her thin lips were set in a smile.

"Next, we have the lady killer, Hyuga Neji!"   
The boy was tall, and handsome. Sharp Jawline and high cheekbones complemented his White eyes. Lucious Brown locks cascaded down his back and Naruto swore he saw Ino giving him a look of jealousy.

"And, how could we forget about TenTen?"   
The girl giggled in response, and Naruto was reminded of a panda. Her Dark brown hair styled in two buns; with bangs that framed her round face. She had Large chocolate eyes the shined brightly with life, and a wide smile.

"We also have the Gorgeous, Hyuga Hinata!"   
Said girl blushed from the compliment, the bright red standing out tremendously from her creamy-pale skin. Her dark blue hair was up in a high ponytail with two strands framing her soft face. She had the same white eyes as Neji, and Naruto figured they were related. She had a shy smile as well.

"Then we got this Albert Einstein-Fuck over here. Also known as, Nara Shikamaru."   
Ino jabbed a thumb in the direction of a boy who seemed bored out of his mind. His hairstyle resembled a pineapple and Naruto stifled a laugh. His hooded brown eyes were blank and dull. He yawned and muttered something along the lines of 'troublesome blondes'; earning him a hard glare.

"I'll take this one," Kiba butted in. "This Fuck-tard right here is, Aburame Shino. My boyfriend!"   
The boy had an Afro of some sort, it suited him, kinda. He had dark sunglasses covering his eyes, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. He could see why Kiba was into him, though; Strong features, ya gotta love them strong features.

"I'll be continuing, thank you very much!" Ino shoved Kiba, sending him directly into Shino. "This Cinnamon roll right here, is Akimichi Choji. Our very own personal chef!"  
The boy was round, but looked extremely kind. He had a smile on his face and his hand in a chip bag. His red hair stuck out in all sorts of places, reaching to his mid-back. And his chubby look just added on to him looking even more adorable!

"And this ball of energy is, Rock Lee."   
The boy was bouncing on his heels, looking plenty eager to meet a new friend. His bowl cut hairstyle didn't budge either, remaining still even as he jumped. His eyebrows were extremely bushy, but he looked like a nice dude overal-

"YOSH! ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, NARUTO~SAN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY!"

Naruto turned to Kiba, mouthing 'what the fuck?' To which Kiba responded 'just roll with it'

"And last, but not least! We have Uchiha Sasuke, better known as Asshat."

 

Time, seem to stop. Naruto was no longer in a dorm room surrounded by people; it was just him, and this man. He was, beautiful, breathtaking even. His dark eyes scorched into Naruto's soul, like as if he was taking in every secret about him all at once. Naruto felt weak in the knees, what was this? What was this feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe nor explain?

It was almost painful, but the pleasure over took the pain. He couldn't seem to look away. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from this man who just entered his life and somehow made it his domain. All his To keep. 

Naruto took in every feature, every detail. Every nook and cranny until there was no more left; and that left him starving. 

Thirsting

Aching

And it was all over too soon

"Tch, dobe."

Naruto stammered, "W-What?"

"I called you dobe. Can you not hear?"

"Don't call me dobe, You T-Teme!"

Sasuke smirked, inching closer. "Make me."

Naruto's mouth was agape as the raven haired boy towered over him, his legs felt like jelly and his arms were noodles. His heart was hammering in his chest, it was pounding in his ears, this feeling; what was It-

"Gaaayyyy"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kiba, you are literally sitting in your boyfriends lap, right now."

"And your family is literally sitting in a huge pile of debt, right now." Kiba snickered, noticing how red Sakura turned.

"You piece of shit! I'll have you know-"

Naruto drowned out the sound of the argument, instead deciding to peer up at Sasuke; who happen to be staring down at him.  
Naruto's chest flutter and he looked around the room at the people he just met today, yet, he's already feel in love.

Yeah..

Love.


End file.
